Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 3 = -2(x + 2)$
Answer: Distribute the $-2$ in the $-2(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 3 = {-2x - 4}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $3$ to both sides. $y = -2x - 4 + 3$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -2x - 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-2$ and a y-intercept of $-1$.